


Who cares about tomorrow, I need your love tonight

by ermengarde



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, adam lambert (singer), lambliff
Genre: M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Tommy has an awesome a really fucking stupid idea about lifestyle choices, Brad laughs at his junk  (people <em>keep</em> laughing at him, it's just worse when it's his junk) and Adam makes him eat breakfast. Also there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who cares about tomorrow, I need your love tonight

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Implied drug use, possible implied dub-con (please see [here](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/463019.html) @lj for more detail if required).  
> **Beta:** The lovely [](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyrosgf**](http://pyrosgf.livejournal.com/). Thank you bb!  
> **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://kitty-cat89.livejournal.com/profile)[**kitty_cat89**](http://kitty-cat89.livejournal.com/) and [](http://angelnetgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelnetgirl**](http://angelnetgirl.livejournal.com/) for alpha reading and assuring me that the concept worked. [](http://angelnetgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angelnetgirl.livejournal.com/)**angelnetgirl** is, in actual fact, a _saint_; I emailed her this fic every single day, with increasing numbers of exclamation marks, and her gentle suggestions improved both it and my sanity.  
> 

Tommy _knew_ hooking up with Brad, both of them drunk and a little loose, was a stupid fucking idea, but until he was actually lying down, with Brad laughing at his balls, he really hadn't appreciated the full extent of his stupidity.

"You wax your _ass crack_!?" Brad was still nosing around the base of his cock and Tommy didn't know whether to be horny or offended. "That's some serious manscaping for a straight boy; waxing your balls and crack but leaving your happy trail and a neat little goatee beard around your dick. Are you some kind of secret porn star? You're not usually my type, so I could've missed you in something."

"It's cooler," Tommy muttered, hoping they could get back to the sex before his hard on wilted completely. He'd figured Brad would be an easy introduction into the wonderful world of gay sex. Or, well, he'd figured that Brad was both versatile (Tommy could work the internet and watch Brad's youtube channel, thank you) and his dick was a hell of a lot smaller than Adam's. Adam's dick, even laced up in leather pants, terrified the crap out of Tommy. That, and Brad was incredibly casual about hookups so they could fuck, Tommy could work out if having something up his ass was a lifestyle choice he wanted to make, and nothing else would happen. Brad was supposed to be a safe choice. And now he was laughing at Tommy's junk.

Tommy rolled away, swinging his leg up and over Brad's head. He'd gone out and gotten waxed _'specially_. 'Specially-ish anyway, Chantalla had dragged him along to a salon day and he'd needed to fill up the time _some_how. The _Hollywood Grooming Package_ had sounded like an awesome idea.

"Oh come on honey, don't sulk, I'm _great_ at sucking cock." Tommy felt Brad's fingers tracing patterns on his ass, one finger circling down towards his asshole. "Or do you just want to get down to the main event right away?" Brad laughed again. "Never seen a straight boy quite as dick hungry as you."

Tommy tried not to tense up, that was what he was here for, and the smoke and alcohol should've made this easy. He'd tried on his own, fingers in the shower, imagining Adam and coming harder than he ever had with his own hands before, but it still felt fucking _weird_ and Brad's finger, gently rubbing and teasing right at the edge didn't feel any less wrong.

"Stop calling me straight boy. I think we can both agree that this isn't _straight_."

"Honey, you wouldn't let me give you a blowjob and your ass is tensed more than Palin's right now: you look pretty straight to me. You need to relax, think of it like a massage; it won't hurt anywhere near as much as that wax job."

Tommy turned over onto his stomach, pulling his knees up and pushing his ass up. "Just get on with it."

Brad definitely snorted at that, but at least he opened the drawer at the bedside and pulled out some condoms and lube. "Who'da thunk that sex offered up on a plate could be so unappetizing. You'll make someone a great wife someday Tommy Joe; sex twice a year, birthday and Christmas whether he wants it or not."

Tommy spread his legs a little, rocked his ass back towards Brad. He'd seen porn and he knew what to do. "Please."

"Mmh, okay," there was a snick as Brad opened the lube, "begging I can work with. Just let me get this warmed up for ya honey pie."

Tommy tried really hard not to jump three feet in the air when the cold, slimy liquid dribbled onto his ass and down to his balls. He held still, breathing through his nose... it actually felt kinda nice when it finally reached his dick.

"Oh," Brad was laughing. Again. "Sorry honey, guess I must've slipped..."

"Just don't let anything else _slip_."

Brad started squeezing the globes of Tommy's ass, gently, and that felt okay, his thumbs were drifting kinda close to Tommy's ass crack, but for now, this was fine. "Okay pumpkin, I won't." Brad stopped a moment. "Just so we're clear, you want me to fuck you tonight."

"Yes."

"You want me to finger you open and then stick my dick into your ass, fuck you until we come."

Tommy was not turned on at all. His dick had wilted and he mostly just felt sticky and stupid and really fucking embarrassed, but he had to _know_.

"Yes. Fuck, can we get on with it?"

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. This whole," Brad squeezed again and slid his thumbs in towards Tommy's asshole "tight-ass tense thing is why I don't usually go for straight boys.

"Then why..."

"Honey, I know you, you're not going to freak out and try and knock the shit out of me afterward. You might freak out, but you wouldn't actually try to hurt me. Plus I figure you've got a reason for wanting to do this."

Tommy was actually horrified. He'd been on the receiving end of homophobia before - he's not huge and he wears make up and glitter, people assume a lot - but yeah. Thinking about Brad getting hurt sucked. He reached back to... pet Brad's leg or something, but then Brad's thumb caught just the edge of his hole and Tommy forgot to breathe.

Okay. That felt really, _really_ fucking strange. Not _bad_, really, it wasn't sore or anything, and it wasn't like the time he tried without cutting his fingernails first, but that... things weren't supposed to go _in_ that hole.

Tommy concentrated on his breathing - all the websites he'd read said that would help - and tried to bear down when Brad stopped just rubbing around the edges and slid a finger up and in.

Yep it felt weird, sticky, and embarrassing. Why would _anyone_ voluntarily stick something up someone else's ass? Tommy tried really hard not to think about everything he'd eaten for the past week. Unfortunately that meant that all he could concentrate on was Brad's finger sliding slowly in and back out.

"That's it honey, just relax."

Brad's finger brushed over something inside and Tommy gasped as a spark of good-yes-want blossomed out from where Brad's finger was rubbing.

"That's your prostate sweet pea, and it's why God invented anal sex."

Brad kept on rubbing back and forward and Tommy couldn't stop shaking, fuck okay, that was _good_.

It was almost good enough to distract him when Brad drizzled on some more lube and shoved in another finger. Almost, but cold and slimy and stretch and burn and there was _no fucking way_ Brad's dick was going to fit.

He was turned on though, the stimulation on his prostrate was kind of awesome and he jerked his hips slightly, reflexively trying to find a little friction.

"You can touch yourself, it might help you relax." Brad's bossy side was usually a little annoying, he was smart and knew a lot of shit Tommy didn't but still, annoying. Right now though it was kind of reassuring and his dick was crying out to be touched so...

Tommy was fairly sure he was whining, but fuck it, the combination of his fist, well lubed from the extra Brad had dribbled all over his junk, twist-pulling just the way his dick really liked, and Brad's fingers rubbing over his prostate felt pretty damn good.

He definitely _did_ whine when Brad stopped rubbing and pulled his fingers away.

"Shush, you're ready to join the big boys now honey, and my cock is _so_ much better than my fingers."

Tommy kept working over his dick and absolutely did _not_ listen to the noise of Brad opening a condom, rolling it on and slicking himself up. He definitely did not feel the wobble of the mattress under him as Brad walked up towards him on his knees.

Holy fucking _hell_. That wasn't Brad's dick. That was, fuck, his arm or a fucking Pringles tube or something.

"Stop!" Tommy managed to shout between panting. Fuck, that _hurt_. His dick had shriveled up so small he was pretty sure he'd pass for a woman, no tucking required. Brad seemed to be petting his back, but just about every bit of his concentration was focused on the burning, tearing, pain in his ass. Fucking literally.

"Okay Tommy, okay, I've stopped. It'll be easier in a moment," Brad was talking, something about tips and shafts and it being narrower and what the fuck ever.

Tommy pulled forward, tried to get it _out_ but Brad came with him, grabbed his hips and held on and _slid further in_ when Tommy was stopped by the headboard. Tommy wasn't real familiar with livestock, but he was pretty sure the noise he made wouldn't have shamed a laboring cow.

His head was resting on his arms and he could feel his face was wet, his eyes were streaming and he was panting like he'd just run a marathon. His ass burned and ached, he was fucking _impaled_ on Brad's dick and this was the worst fucking idea he'd ever fucking had.

Brad was still fucking talking, his voice low - for Brad - and his hand slipped around to pull at Tommy's dick and it was just _too fucking much_.

"Stop, please stop, just, please."

Brad's hand dropped like he'd been stung and he pulled back, out, away, his fucking dick feeling like it ripped half of Tommy's asshole away with it.

  
Tommy was lying curled up on Brad's bed, eyes tight shut, breathing still harsh, when Brad came back and sat on the edge of the bed, not touching.

"Okay, Tommy, I'm going to take a look and check I didn't hurt you, okay? I'm not going to put anything inside, I'm just going to check everything's okay."

Tommy nodded and bit the inside of his lip. His ass felt _wrong_, slidey and tender and hot, and it wasn't like he could ask his doctor to look.

He nearly jumped ten feet in the air when Brad started wiping at him with a cool, wet flannel. It felt good, though.

"I'm just cleaning off the lube, okay? You'll feel better if your ass isn't squelching." Brad sighed, long and deep. "Everything looks fine, a little pink but that's normal. You'll maybe be a little tender for the next couple of days, but you're okay. You just." Brad stopped cleaning. "You weren't ready, I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried. You tensed right up as soon as I got close."

"Sorry." Tommy felt bad, Brad coulda taken home one of any number of guys and he'd have been laid by now.

"Not your fault sugar, I shoulda trusted my gut; you're cute and twinky but you're also really fucking straight and a cock in the ass really fucking isn't."

Tommy uncurled his legs and rolled onto his back to look at Brad. He tried not to wince as the shift in position pulled at his butt. "Not straight."

Brad raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You're like the exact opposite of a closet case."

"Maybe I'm just a..." Tommy made a hand gesture that even a blind grandmother would know meant fucking.

"A top? Oh honey, even the toppiest tops don't get so fucking turned off by a guy kneeling a little too close."

Tommy looked away. Not that it mattered anyway, two tops wouldn't work, but did that mean... "When you guys were together, did you ever fuck Adam?"

Brad sputtered out a laugh. "Oh. My. God. _That's_ what all this is about? Fuck, Adam, you really do have magical powers."

"What? No. It's not...."

Brad was grinning at him. "It totally is, but don't worry honey, your secret's safe with me."

Stupid fucking idea.

Tommy played hermit for a couple of days, hanging around in his room, not wearing pants, not sitting down, but there was only so long he could fall off the grid before people would start to ask difficult questions and he really didn't want answer any of those.

He liked the club everyone was going out to tonight, anyway, they let him in the back door and didn't question why he wanted to get into the V.I.P. area. Adam tended to open a tab at the bar, too, and free beer always tasted better.

"...Straight boys, gay women, everyone wants a piece of Adam Fucking Lambert." Brad was holding court, as usual, and the fucker winked at him as Tommy walked up to their table.

"Then how come my sex life is a depressing wasteland?" Adam turned his back on Brad and grinned at Tommy. "Hey baby, come and tell Brad that he's wrong about my amazing animal magnetism."

"In a sec, I just..." Tommy gestured at the bar "beer." Dealing with Brad and Adam was going to take a lot of beer, and maybe a little Cuervo.

  
Maybe a lot of fucking Cuervo. Brad kept making _comments_ and _looking_ at him. Fucking gay-sex-guru Bell.

Tommy pushed back from the table and headed for the john, fuck it, he just needed to get laid, and so what if the slutty looking blonde with roots longer than her skirt only said yes when he pulled her into the bathroom to get closer to Adam? She still opened her legs and begged him to hurry up and fuck her.

He left her to find her panties and rearrange herself, after, but he did send drinks over to her and her friends when she found her way back into the club.

"I hope you wrapped it up Tommy." Adam was eyeing his conquest with a slightly worried look.

"I have _always_ fucking 'wrapped it up' Lambert; just because there's less ass involved doesn't mean I'm a fucking idiot. Less ass, more babies and my mom was really fucking clear about not wanting to be a grandma yet." Tommy could fucking take care of himself, thank you. And right now he was going to take care of himself with some more lovely, lovely, Cuervo.

"Yeah, let the boy alone, I'm sure he's always very careful with that virgin ass of his." Brad fucking _smirking faced_ Bell. Virgin fucking ass. Fucker.

Tommy could totally handle his alcohol, like _totally_, but there was something weird going on with time; one minute he was in the club, glaring at Brad, daring him to say something, the next he was sitting in Adam's car, kind of curled into Adam's shoulder, glaring at Brad over Adam's chest.

"Brad, what's going on with you and Tommy?" Adam's voice sounded echoy coming through his chest to one of Tommy's ears and through the air to the other. It was kind of trippy, and nice, and warm, and Adam was kind of petting his hair and Brad was getting in trouble and it was _awesome_.

"That's something you need to ask him, honey, maybe when you've stopped petting him like a lapdog? It's no wonder you're not getting laid if all people ever see is you draped all over your own personal boy-toy."

"Butt out, Brad, it's not like that, he's straight, we're just _friends_. You know, like _we're_ supposed to be?"

"Whatever Adam, just... just be careful, okay?"

The car door opened and slammed and Tommy hummed unhappily as the motion unsettled his stomach.

"Tommy, come on, Tommy," Adam was brushing his bangs back off his face, "baby, are you feeling okay?"

Tommy tried to say yeah, he was fine, but it came out more like a groan.

"Okay. You're coming home with me."

Mmmmh, yeah, Tommy could be on board with that. Fuck Brad.

Tommy's mouth tasted like _ass_, and his brain felt too big for his head. He was also naked, in a bed that was way too comfortable to be his, there was a heavy, warm arm draped over his stomach and a big, definitely _male_ body spooned up behind him.

Hmm.

Okay, he remembered going to the club, screwing Jane? Janis? Candi? Whatever the fuck her name was, getting really fucking pissed at Brad and drinking a little more Cuervo than he probably should have, then there was the car, Adam telling Brad to back off and then Adam taking him home. Tommy shifted back a little, pushed tight against the body behind him. Mmmh, felt like Adam, smelled like Adam, and when he cracked his eye a little bit open it looked really like Adam's room.

Fuck, he couldn't remember anything past the car; he'd just have to hope Adam was up for round two. Once Tommy's head settled down.

"You awake, baby?" Definitely Adam.

Tommy wasn't entirely up to words yet, so he made a little whining noise.

Adam huffed out a little laugh, but his hand petted a gentle circle on Tommy's stomach and he dropped a kiss on the top of Tommy's head. "Yeah, you were kind of wasted last night. I'll get you some water; you'll feel better if you hydrate."

Okay, so, Adam _wasn't_ naked, he was wearing boxers, which was weird, but maybe he just didn't like hanging free, or maybe he'd gotten into the habit of wearing something in bed when they'd been on tour and hadn't gotten back out of it yet. Either way, boxers weren't a hardship to take off.

He still wasn't at all sure of what he and Adam were supposed to _do_ in bed, if they weren't going to fuck, but Adam had been gay for a long time so he probably had some ideas; like blow jobs and hand jobs and whatever that thing was where you rubbed your dick between someone's legs, and maybe Tommy could fuck Adam sometimes, and yeah, okay, that he was very much in favor of.

"Okay baby, you need to sit up a little to drink this, come on," Adam had his hand curved under Tommy's shoulders and was gently pressing him towards vertical. "Then we need to talk about last night."

Adam was holding the glass up to his mouth so he couldn't talk without choking, so Tommy tried to communicate the fact that he didn't need to talk about last night at all, thank you, he just needed to get Adam back into bed, and naked, so they could redo whatever the fuck it was they'd done so he could remember it this time.

"Urm," Adam bit at his lip, "so, between insisting you had to sleep naked and nearly falling to your untimely death off of your shoes, you said some things last night about you and Brad?"

A whole slug of water went down Tommy's windpipe and he coughed it up all over Adam and the comforter.

"It's okay you know? Brad and I are friends and I know we used to be more and it could be weird, but if you guys want..."

"No. Do not want." The room was spinning and Tommy brought his hand down, hard, on the bed to stop it moving, except he missed and hit Adam's thigh instead, which was okay, Adam wouldn't spin him. "Fucking Pringles tube dick."

"Wait. What?"

Tommy hadn't said that out loud? Had he?

Adam put the glass down on the bedside cabinet and wiped the water off his face. "Tommy, I know a lot of things about Brad, including the size of his dick, and it's nowhere near the size of a Pringles tube."

Maybe real gay people were born with super-stretchy assholes.

Okay, that wasn't fair, Adam was giggling and it kept wobbling the bed. Tommy squeezed his thigh tighter to get him to stop.

"Tommy, what the fuck have you been doing with Brad?"

This would be easier if people would stop laughing at him all the time, Tommy was sure.

"Oh, come on now baby, stop pouting, I promise I'll stop teasing." Adam made a solemn face.

"I. Brad. I." Tommy waved his free hand at Adam to explain his plan.

"Uh hu, you and Brad I got, and something improbable about the size of Brad's dick and stretchy assholes? I'm pretty sure whatever you're going to tell me won't be as bad as the image I have in my head right now."

"Worse."

Adam snorted. "I doubt it, because right now all I can think is that Brad tried to fuck you and… Oh my God. Brad tried to fuck you? Why on _earth_ did Brad try to fuck you?"

"I asked."

Adam whistled and it was _very loud_. "Fuck, baby, I'm sorry, Brad's a great lay but he's a _really_ sucky top. He's too lazy to make it good."

Tommy wasn't quite sure what that meant, stick it in and go, surely it wasn't super complicated? There was none of that clitoris shit to worry about.

The bed was shaking again. "No. Oh baby, no wonder it felt like a Pringle's tube... I'll talk to him for you, he knows better than that."

"No."

"But if you like him..."

"_No_." Adam was being all earnest and shit and trying to set him up with his stupid ex-boyfriend and this was a fucking disaster.

Adam looked like he was trying to figure out lighting or sound or some crazy choreography.

"I'm not a fourteen year old girl, I don't need you to fix me up with a cute boy and tell him to treat me right. I just wanted to see what it was like. And it sucked."

"Yeah, Brad's real good at giving head."

"Adam." Tommy was hung-over and sore and it looked like there hadn't been anything _to_ forget last night and really he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to work it out is all. You do better than okay with girls, hell you hooked up last night with all of twenty seconds preparation, so it wasn't a desperation thing, and you and Brad aren't, like, the best of friends; Brad can be a bitchy little queen, so he's not an obvious safe choice or anything. It's just kinda weird you picked _him_; I have a little experience with straight hookups and they usually happen with real close friends or total strangers." Adam screwed up his eyes a little. "You coulda come to me, you know that, right? We're close, or I thought we were."

"No."

Adam looked stung and Tommy gripped harder again so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"I wanted to try _before_ I came to you."

Adam's mouth was flapping open and closed like a fish and Tommy figured he should probably kiss him, just to stop him catching flies.

Adam was an amazing kisser, Tommy knew this already from the AMAs and just fucking around, drunk, after some of their shows, but actually making out with Adam was fucking _awesome_, even if the stubble was scratchy and strange and his hands were too big and all his dimensions were just a bit _off_. Tommy's dick really, really approved of making out with Adam, and it definitely wanted to enjoy it more in the future; it made his headache go away.

"Can I come to you now?" Maybe Adam would give him a blowjob and that was _the_ best way to get over a hangover.

Adam looked a bit shocked. "Uuuh, your mouth tastes like ass, did you know?"

"Tequila."

"Yeah, that'll do it. I still... I'm not quite following your logic baby?"

Tommy sighed. Guys should be _easier_, less talking, more sex. Except Adam was a great big fucking _girl_. "We work together, we _live_ together on tour, I figured that you're kind of an exclusive kind of guy and I wanted to make sure before I." Tommy waved his hand at Adam, "with you."

Adam's face lit up and a very predatory expression crossed his face. Tommy shivered; it was fucking _hot_. "Oh baby, I am _so_ much better at this than Brad, if you want me I will make you _scream_ for me."

"No ass fucking." Tommy crossed his legs.

"Not until you beg baby, not until you beg."

  
Adam absolutely refused to come back to bed until Tommy had had some breakfast, stopped looking like death, and cleaned up some, and Tommy did definitely feel more human after he'd had about a gallon of O.J. and picked at some eggs. He still figured a blowjob would have worked just fine, but when Adam was being bossy it wasn't worth sweating the small shit.

"Okay baby, shower time. I'm not touching you until we've washed last night's little diversion right off of you."

"I told you, I used a rubber."

"Baby." Adam raised an eyebrow and did that beckoning thing he did on stage sometimes. He was like a fucking puppet master.

Adam's shower was about the same size as Tommy's whole room, with a wall rack full of products and, like, fourteen different settings so you could pretend you were showering in a rainforest or under a waterfall or some shit. The controls were like something from NASA though, so Tommy just went in and leaned against the ledge at the side while Adam messed around with the dials and buttons. After a couple of false starts he turned it on to steam shower and that was fucking _awesome_.

"I put lemon in the steam, it'll de-stress you and wake you up and it's great for your skin."

"Will I smell like a girl?"

Adam laughed and joined him in the cubicle. "No, just citrus. Come on, let's get you clean."

Adam had taken off his underwear to shower, so Tommy figured it would be okay to size up his dick for real. It was... big. Bigger than Tommy's, for sure, definitely bigger than Brad's - although he hadn't looked at Brad's in that much detail. He wondered what it would be like to touch it, maybe taste it?

"You like that, huh?" Adam jacked himself, just once, and holy _fuck_ Tommy _wanted_. "Come here baby." Adam reached out and pulled Tommy towards him, and took his face in his hands, making sure Tommy couldn't look away. "Okay, before we start anything; if you're uncomfortable with something, tell me, if you don't want to do something, tell me, if you want to stop or take a time out, tell me. I'm, uh, kind of bossy, but I need to know you'll let me know if you're not 100% into what we're doing, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

Tommy reached down and grabbed Adam's dick, it was hot and smooth and, oh _hell_ yes. "Yes, I fucking promise, Adam. Can we _please_?" He squeezed lightly, trying to get his point across.

Adam bent his head down and pulled Tommy's face closer and kissed him, except it wasn't like any kiss Tommy had ever had before, it wasn't like it had been in the bed, before; Adam was bigger, stronger and he _used_ it. When he licked and pressed at the edge of Tommy's mouth Tommy couldn't help but open to let Adam's tongue in. Tommy wasn't in control of the kiss, he was barely in control of his own _legs_, barely aware of anything but Adam's hands on his face, Adam's tongue in his mouth, Adam's teeth scraping at his lip as Adam sucked at it and he'd let go of Adam's dick so he could hold on to Adam's hips, so he could hang on for the ride.

When Adam finally let him go, Tommy was panting and desperately hard, rutting against Adam's thigh.

"Turn around baby; you still need to get clean." Adam lifted Tommy's hands off his hips and turned him around, put his hands on the slick white tile and kicked his feet apart like Tommy was a perp and Adam was his cop.

There was the snap of a bottle opening and Tommy shivered, Adam had promised no ass fucking.

There was the swipe of something slippery-soft at the back of his neck and Tommy turned his head to watch Adam run some kind of sponge thing down his arm, leaving a trail of foam and the smell of something blue.

The sponge thing felt good on his skin, like it was scrubbing out all the left over tequila from the night before. Adam used it on his ass, but he just felt the sponge and the foam in his ass crack, no fingers... Adam barely touched him anywhere, just wiped the sponge over his skin, adding more soap when he needed. Tommy felt like his nerve endings were on fire with _want_ and he gasped at the gentle touch of Adam's fingers on his shoulder as he turned Tommy around and pressed him back against the wall.

Tommy reached out to touch Adam but he stepped back and shook his head.

"Put your hands up, above your head, baby, come on."

Tommy reached up like his hands were tied above his head, wanting to do it right, wanting Adam to touch him again.

"That's it, good and high, I like you all stretched up like this for me."

Tommy closed his eyes as Adam continued washing him, rubbing gentle circles over his chest, grazing the edge of his nipples with the sponge and sending sparks running straight down to his dick and Tommy couldn't help the jerk of his hips as Adam brought the sponge down his stomach, towards his cock, couldn't help the whine when Adam bypassed it and continued washing down his legs. And then Adam was all up in his space, and Tommy could feel the hard press of Adam's dick against his stomach and bucked up as Adam's soapy hand closed around his dick and started jerking him slow then fast then slow again in a complicated rhythm that made his toes curl but was never going to bring him off.

"Please." He really fucking needed to come, now.

"Please what, baby?"

"Please, I need to..." Tommy let out a whine of frustration.

"Okay, I've got you." And Adam started a hard fast pace that made Tommy feel like the pressure was building up from his toes and pulsing out, hot over Adam's hand and thigh.

Adam kept stroking him as he came, milking out every last fucking drop, and Adam held him up, pressed against the wall, as his knees buckled.

Adam walked backwards, underneath the spray, pulling Tommy with him. "Time to wash your hair," Adam spoke quietly into his ear "come on, down you go." Adam pressed down on Tommy's shoulders, pushing him to his knees. Adam's dick was pressed right _there_ against Tommy's cheek and Tommy's mouth fucking _watered_. He fucking loved licking pussy, feeling the wetness against his mouth, hearing the little noises that meant his girl was losing control and he wanted to do that to Adam, wanted to break him, wanted to do to Adam what Adam did to him so fucking easily.

He turned his head and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the side of Adam's dick, smiling when Adam groaned and slid his fingers into Tommy's hair.

"You want that, do you, baby?" Adam tugged at Tommy's hair, made him look up. "You want my cock in your mouth, you want me to fuck down your throat?"

And _fuck_ yeah, Tommy wanted that, wanted to taste and suck and gasp for breath, wanted Adam to take what he wanted. He moved to get a better angle, but Adam stepped back again, leaving Tommy kneeling in the shower spray alone.

"Use your words baby, tell me what you want."

Fucker. Fucking _fuck_. "I want to suck you, I want you to..." Tommy's fingers curled in need.

"You want me to...?"

"Fuck me, fuck my mouth, just fucking come _here_ already."

"Mmh, my needy little Tommy," Adam stepped back in over him again, using one hand to angle his dick, the other to tangle into Tommy's hair, "so good."

Tommy opened his mouth, remembered to cover his teeth with his lips and tried not to pull Adam's hips too hard when Adam fed his dick into Tommy's mouth.

Adam kept talking, a quiet stream of words that flowed over Tommy's head as Adam fucked his mouth, deeper, deeper, shallower, the hot, heavy length never quite choking him. It tasted nothing like he'd been expecting, a little salty, a little bleachy, mostly just clean flesh with a hint of something more. Tommy tried to work a little with his tongue, pull Adam's deep strokes a little deeper by pushing his head forward; he wanted to shut Adam the fuck up and make his knees buckle. He gagged though, when he pulled Adam's hips forward too hard and tried to swallow, tried to deep throat, and Adam pulled back, out, just petted his hair until Tommy's breathing settled and that was fucking _it_. Tommy pushed himself forwards, grasped Adam's dick and started sucking, hard. Adam's commentary broke, interrupted by little gasps that fell in time with the movement of his hips, and _this_ was what Tommy wanted, the flavor of Adam stronger on his tongue, Adam's fingers tight in his hair, Adam's composure completely fucking gone.

  
Adam tugged hard on Tommy's hair just before the first splash of come hit the back of Tommy's throat. He pulled back and gagged a little, it was hot and bleachy, but he kept jacking Adam, eyes closed, feeling Adam come over his face.

Adam fell to his knees, after, and kissed him slow and messy, rubbing his come off Tommy's face into the water.

Adam whined a little about wanting to change the sheets before they got back into bed, but he was sleepy and passive enough to let Tommy just push him down, under the covers. Tommy was obviously fucking _awesome_ at sucking dick, and the fact that Adam wanted to sleep even _more_ than Tommy did was just another tick in the gay sex is awesome column.

When Tommy woke up again, Adam was running his fingertips up and down Tommy's thigh, just firm enough that it didn't tickle and close enough that his dick was taking a definite interest.

"You ready for round two, baby?" Adam had that look in his eye again, and oh _hell_ yeah, Tommy was ready.

"Yeah."

"Okay, boundaries first, yeah?"

Tommy huffed out a sigh. Fucking _boundaries_ every two minutes, Adam said there'd be no ass fucking, so what did they need to keep _talking_ for? Less talking, more getting off. "Okay."

Adam smiled at him, like he was some kind of mentally deficient bimbo, or himbo maybe. "Baby, I'm only asking now so it'll all be awesome later." Adam bent his head and sucked Tommy's nipple into his mouth, teeth scraping gently, and _fuck_ yes.

Tommy moaned a little. "Yeah, yeah okay, I'm good with," Tommy gasped as Adam pinched his other nipple, tugging it. "I'm good with everything but your dick up my ass."

"Yeah?" Adam was eyeing Tommy like he was a piece of fucking _meat_ and Tommy felt hot and cold and _want_. "Okay baby, I'm going to make you feel _so_ good." Adam straddled Tommy's thighs, and Tommy could feel his sack brushing against his legs. "I'm going to make you scream for me." Adam leaned down and kissed him, wet and messy, teeth pulling at his lips and tongue.

Tommy whined in irritation when Adam climbed off him. He was going to fucking scream in frustration...and Adam was fucking _laughing_ at him again.

"Calm down baby, I'm just going to get you all set up how I want you."

And, okay, the manhandling as Adam pulled the pillows around, arranging some under Tommy's head and shoulders, and some under his ass, was hot. Adam lifted him around like he was a fucking _doll_. Adam could do _anything_ with him.

"Mmmh, that's better, you all laid out for me." Adam was kneeling between Tommy's legs, and yeah, okay, the pillows gave him a really fucking excellent view as Adam dropped his head to Tommy's dick and licked a broad, warm, wet strip bottom to top. Tommy reached down to grab Adam's hair and encourage him to blow him.

"Hold onto the headboard, baby." Adam flicked his eyes up to Tommy's face, his mouth still so fucking _close_ to Tommy's cock, his breath ghosting over the wet skin. "I don't want you interfering with your lesson."

Tommy reached up and grabbed the bars of the headboard. Fuck, Adam's bed was totally fucking set up for this, Tommy moaned as Adam sucked one of his balls into his mouth, Adam could totally just tie him down and… Tommy closed his eyes and pushed his head back into the pillows. _Fuck_ Adam was good at that.

Tommy flinched when Adam started licking lower, towards his asshole, and Adam stopped and pushed Tommy's thighs further open. "Just my mouth baby, not my dick, relax and enjoy it, why do you think I washed you earlier?"

And yeah, okay, he was clean and Adam knew everything Tommy had eaten in the last, like, day, and oh _fuck_, oh fuck oh fuck, oh. Wet, and warm and uuuuh. Tommy was overwhelmed, his fingers grasping at the headboard, legs pushing open, wider, wanting _more_, more something, he felt Adam's tongue push at his ass and slip inside, soft, slippery, strong but not hard, not sore.

Oh _fuck_ that felt good.

Tommy had to hold _hard_ onto the headboard to keep from jacking himself, Adam had to, surely, soon, Adam, would, oh.... "More, please, Adam, please." Tommy couldn't catch his breath, he felt like he'd run fucking miles and he just _needed_.

Adam hummed a little, the vibration traveling through his tongue, his talented fucking tongue, and making Tommy's toes curl. Adam let go of Tommy's legs and _fuck_ that was a finger, sliding in along side his tongue, rubbing, stroking and… Tommy gasped as Adam brushed over his prostate. He was going to come without a fucking hand on him.

"Yeah, yeah, Adam, please, yeah." Oh fuck, that was so good and the moment Adam touched his dick he was going to come, fuck, he pushed down on Adam's finger, the _feeling_ as his knuckle slid inside, fuck. That was so _good_, the little push-pull right at the edge of his ass, and then up to his prostrate, fuck.

There was a soft tearing sound and Tommy opened his eyes, Adam was kneeling between his legs, opening a little packet of lube with his teeth.

"Uhhh." No, the tongue was good, the finger was fucking _amazing_, but...

"Shhh, I promised baby, I know, this is just for my finger, okay? Spit's not, it's not wet for long enough."

Tommy nodded and closed his eyes again and pushed back down on Adam's finger. The finger which he was now taking _away_.

"No." Tommy whined, finger was _good_, Adam needed to put it back.

"Just lubing up baby, shh, it's okay." Adam rubbed his lube-covered fingers just at the edge of Tommy's asshole and that wasn't _fair_, Tommy pushed back, down, trying to get Adam back inside him, and when Adam slid two fingers in instead of one, that was okay, that was _good_ they pulled a little more right at the rim and that felt so good and Adam could play more, inside, using them both to stroke, and rub and oh _fuck_ yeah.

"Yeah, yeah, like that Adam, just, like." Tommy bit out a moan and pushed down again, feeling the knuckles of Adam's fingers pushing against him, oh fuck they felt good and close and maybe one more, yeah, he fucking wanted one more.

Adam could read him like a book, and he felt Adam's fingers straighten up as he pulled back and then oh fuck _yeah_, yeah, one more was so good, Tommy could feel his ass opening to let them in and out and he could feel Adam's other fingers catch just against his rim and oh fuck, it felt so good, like he was coming, but not, like it was building up inside and just waiting for Adam to finally touch his dick, and Tommy couldn't help thrusting down, pulling up, fucking himself back down on Adam's fingers. Fuck it felt so good, the push in and drag out, just the sound of their breathing and the slick rub.  
"See, this is, so much better than fucking, they fit, no stretch just..." Tommy gasped as Adam rubbed over his prostate again.

Adam pulled out a little and that just wasn't fucking fair. Tommy pushed down again, but Adam held him back with his other hand.

"Baby, I'm flattered, you think I wouldn't fit but my dick's not _that_ big, you know?"

"S'fucking huge," Tommy pushed down on Adam's restraining hand and whined, wanting more, "fingers are better, fingers are _little_, fingers are _good_." Adam finally let him move and that was it, yeah, fuck yeah.

"Tommy, sweetheart, how many fingers do you think I have in you right now?"

He felt full, kinda, and yeah, he could count so. "Uuuh, three?" He grunted as he fucked himself down again, Adam got so fucking _distracted_ when he was talking, and distraction was _bad_.

"Baby," Adam stroked him inside and that felt so good, "that's my thumb. I'm practically fisting you..." Oh fuck, Adam sounded awed and Tommy felt so fucking _powerful_. "If you keep fucking down like that I _will_ be fisting you. Look, I know you're scared, and we don't have to, we _never_ have to, but you really could take me, easily."

Tommy thrust down again, fuck, Adam needed to shut _up_ and just... "If I let you fuck me will you stop _talking_?"

Adam made a sound like half laugh, half moan. "Yeah, yeah I will, can I? Fuck, please Tommy, you look so good, fucking yourself on my hand, oh fuck, please?"

"Yeah. Do it," Adam took his fingers away and Tommy was _not happy_ about that. "Fuck, just hurry up." Tommy's ass felt loose and empty and what the fucking _fuck_ was taking so long?

Adam leant over him, one hand on the bed next to his shoulder. "Baby, open your eyes, please, I need to see."

Tommy opened his eyes, and brought one leg up to rest on Adam's ass. He needed to get the fucking _hint_.

"You're okay with this? You're okay with me fucking you?"

"Yes! Fuck! Please!" Tommy pulled Adam's ass down with his foot. At fucking _last_. Oh fuck, that felt good, that felt _right_, Adam's dick sliding in, catching at the rim and his prostate at the same time, Adam's stomach rubbing against the tip of Tommy's dick. Fucking _yes_, oh yes, oh, oh. Hard and fast and oh fuck yes.

  
Tommy could barely move, after. He had _never_ come that hard, never, not even when he was a kid and he'd finally persuaded Maria that just touching wasn't a sin, not fucking ever. Fuck, yes, and Adam's face when _he_ came, yeah, Tommy liked that, Tommy wanted to see that again.

Okay, having something, having _Adam_, up his ass was totally a lifestyle choice he wanted to make, he just wasn't sure what he was going to do to distract himself the rest of the time; Cuervo had nothing on cock.


End file.
